official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby Boom! Personalities
Sometimes or always, they want to change into different moods. Sweet Personality This personality resembles a female version of the 2012 Sweet personality. It can easily be obtained by petting/rubbing your Furby Boom! This is also the default personality for a Furby Boom! . She loves being petted, hugged, rubbed, back-scratched, and tickled, while she dislikes her tail getting pulled or being tilted; this will make her scared. She is represented as a calm Furby with flowers on her left ear and hearts surrounding her. An alternate way to change your Furby Boom's personality to this one is to turn it upside down, hold its tongue, and pull its tail for a few seconds, but if you have any progress, it will be removed completely and won't be restored. Her eyes have hearts on them like the sweet personality on a 2012 Furby, but with round eyes and eyelashes. This is a female personality, as it is easily hinted when she says, "Grrrrrrrr! So not lady-like!" when she is facing the ground whenever she feels sad. Hyper Personality This personality resembles the 2012 Chatterbox personality, saying strange things such as, "We could like, eat a cow!" and "Oh No Ya Di'int!" This can be obtained by shaking your Furby Boom! a lot. This personality doesn't enjoy eating as much as other personalities, because she prefers to chat and dance. She also loves to shout and cheer. She is represented as a Furby Boom creating a tornado with the words "Blah" around her. She has eyelashes like the 2012 Chatterbox personality. This is a female personality. Rockin' Personality This personality can be obtained by playing a lot of music for him/her or pulling his/her tail. This personality resembles a male version of the 2012 Sassy personality. He enjoys listening to music, but usually dislikes being petted, tickled, tilted upside down, or laying on his back. He often says "Dee-doh! (translation: Dude!)" and will sometimes compliment others (normally his owners), and he will also fart and burp often. He is represented as a Furby Boom with a mohawk wearing sunglasses while playing on a guitar. This is a male personality. Jolly Personality The Jolly personality is obtained by overfeeding your Furby Boom. He speaks with either a Cockney or an Australian accent. He resembles the Crazy 2012 personality. He enjoys eating quite a bit, along with burping, farting, petting, and tickling. Some Jolly Furby Booms are fine with tilting, others are not. He gets scared quite easily. He also hates dancing (because he sometimes says, "Dancing makes me sweaty! Ugh!"), and will refuse to dance for more than a minute or two. He is represented by a fat Furby Boom lying down beside donuts and a soft drink. Some Furby collectors call it the Fat Personality, because his most favorite food is cake. This is a male personality. Feisty Personality This personality can be obtained by tilting him/her upside down a lot. She resembles a female version of the Viking/Evil 2012 personality. As a more tomboyish Furby, she hates being petted, hugged, tickled, and having her tail pulled. This personality often gets grumpy and always doesn't like being bored. She is represented as a Furby Boom! wearing a headband, with nunchucks while the words "BAM!" and "POW!" surround her. This is a female personality. Category:Furby Boom Category:Hasbro Category:Personality Guides Category:Guides Category:Furby Apps Category:Furby 2012